When cigarettes were first introduced into society, the negative effects of second-hand smoke were not widely known. In those early days, people were allowed to smoke anywhere and everywhere. Planes, trains, and restaurants allowed smoking in almost every area. As time went on, however, and as health experts determined how second-hand smoke affected people, public awareness shifted on its permissiveness on smoking in closed areas.
As a result, there has been a growing trend toward vaporizers, such as electronic cigarettes or tabletop vaporizers. Electronic cigarettes were developed as an alternative to the traditional model of smoking cigarettes, with an aim to lessen or eliminate the effects of carcinogens produced by the smoke exhaled through traditional cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes were also developed to deliver nicotine to its users without odor or smoke. This was partially necessitated by the side effects of second-hand smoke, though this was also a result of the ongoing promulgation of non-smoking sections in public areas.
At a basic level, a vaporizer heats contents to a high enough temperature to produce a desired effect, such as releasing the desired components within oils or extracts, but not enough to make the substances burn. Vaporizers avoid tobacco combustion and, as such, the vapor produced is less likely to irritate either the user or people around the user. This vapor is more akin to steam produced in a shower than the thick smoke typically produced by a traditional cigarette. However, people who smoke currently lack an option that produces the feel of traditional cigarettes while providing the benefits of an electronic cigarette or vaporizer.